Cocinemos juntos
by lovebooks-P.M
Summary: A veces las cosas más locas suceden cuandomenos te lo esperas y con quién menos te lo esperas. Draco y Hermione tienen la extraña costumbre de encontrarse en la cocina de Hogwarts para cocinar y relajar el estress. ¿Que sucedera? Comida volando, un descubrimiento, besos y más. 6/7 año.


**Hola a todosssssssssssssssss. Bueno, esta es una historia que escribí porque estaba aburrida. Ojalá les guste! **

**Vale Mellark.**

**Pareja: Draco/Hermione**

**Tiempo: 6/7 AÑO**

**ONE-SHOT**

**Para: Mis amigas, por hacerme siempre sonreir.**

**DISCLAIMER: Yo no soy JK, (por lástima) y por lo tanto no soy la autora de los personajes, yo solo juego con ellos en mi cabeza :)**

- ¿A donde vas Hermione? - Me preguntó Harry a la vez que yo juntaba mis cosas y miraba impacientemente el reloj. - Últimamente se te nota algo perdida. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Sin mirarlo le dije:

-Si Harry, estoy bien. Simplemente quiero ir a la biblioteca para terminar el ensayo que nos pidió Mcgonagal.

-¡Pero debemos entregarlo el lunes y aún es jueves! - Se quejó Ron mordiendo una rana de chocolate y esparciendo migas por todo el piso. **"pobres elfos"**, pensé. - Quedate con nosotros un rato más.

-No Ron. Debo terminarlo. -Le contesté levantandome con un pergamino, una pluma y tinta. -Nos vemos más tarde. Harry, ¿Me prestas la capa?

El reloj daba las doce cuando por fin logré safarme de mis amigos con la capa ymis útiles en mano. En realidad ya había terminado mi ensayo anoche. No que ellos lo supieran, de todos modos. No que yo quisiera que lo supieran.

Caminé sin hacer ruido por el castillo. Pasé por un pasillo en el que Peeves estaba colgando bombas fétidas en el techo, probablemente para que mañana varios estudiantes apestaran. M ehize una nota mental de no pasar por allí al día siguiente.

Seguí mi camino hasta llegar al lugar que quería. Le hize cosquillas al cuadro lleno de frutas (mas bien a la pera) y entré lentamente a la cocina. Me quité la capa y al instante una docena de elfos se acercaron para ofrecerme té y medialunas. Las rechazé amablemente y les dije que iba a hacer lo de siempre. Me sonrienron y me hicieron pasar hasta la parte del fonde donde habia una pequeña mesada (donde dejé mis útiles) y un horno.

Cuando llegué la primera vez a pedirles si podía cocinar algo, se ofendieron. Estuve 20 minutos explicandoles que su comida si me gustaba, pero que quería cocinar yo para aliviar el estress. Al final aceptaron que lo hiciera y me dieron ese pequeño espacio que, al ver que pasaban los meses y yo seguia viniendo, bautisaron como mío. Mío hasta que él llegó.

Yo no lo podía creer. ¡Venía solo para molestarme! Al principio me sacaba de sobremanera su presencia, y no faltaron las veces en las que nos ensarzamos en peleas sin sentido y terminamos ahuyentando a los elfos y tirando todo al piso. Pero después de unos cuantos meses nos acostumbramos a la presencia del otro, entrando en una extraña tregua que más tarde pasó a ser algo natural. Aún seguiamos teniendo rozes en los cuales nos odiabamos, aunque siempre volviamos el día acordado y haciamos las paces.

Salí de mis pensamientos al sentir que alguien tiraba de mi túnica. Ví a una elfina, creo que llamada Pinky (N/A: Cerebro, jajaj), que al tener mi atención preguntó:

-Señorita Hermione, ¿Que desea preparar?

Lo pensé durante unos instantes. Estaba algo nerviosa debido a los exámenes, y contodo eso de que Voldemort quería conquistar al mundo mágico, por lo que lo único que se me antojaba era...

- ¿Podrían ser panqueques?

- ¡Si señorita! -Chilló otro elfo, todo emocionado. - Pluto es un buen elfo y Pluto pronto le traerá la receta. -Y salió corriendo.

Comenzé a sacar bowls y esas cosas (con ayuda de los elfos) y no frené al notar que alguien abría la puerta de la cocina ni al sentir esas pisadas tan conocidas acercandose.

- ¿Que haremos hoy? -Preguntó una voz masculina a mi espalda.

-Panqueques. -Contesté sin volverme. Me tendió un bowl, dejandome entrever sus pálidos y largos dedos. Lo tomé y lo apoyé en la mesa. Fijandome que no me faltara nada medí la vuelta quedandome frente a frente con Draco Malfoy. Su cabellos rubio pálido le caía sobre los ojos grises, que brillaban como siempre. Su olor a bosque asaltó mis sentidos, dejandome momentáneamente ddeslumbrada. Su cuerpo, a solo centímetros del mío, se balanceó sobre sus talones. Sus largos y musculosos brazos caian a sus costados, con las manos en su pantalón de pijama, porque claro el debia finjir que dormía antes de venir.

-Nosuena para nada divertido. -Dijo, sacandome de (en ese momento) no muy castos pensamientos sobre sus labios con su voz sedosa. **Voz sedosa**, me reprendí mentalmente. **Debería ser menos obvia Hermione. Incluso contigo misma.**

Porque claro. Me había enamorado de él. Me había enamorado del idiota que me habia insultado de miles de maneras diferentes, del hurón que me había lanzado hechizos, del insensible que me habia hecho la vida imposible y por el cual lloré más veces de las que puedo contar.

Me había enamorado. Perdidamente.

¡Lo intenté evitar, lo juro!Pero es que al pasar tantas horas con él... desde el año pasado que nos juntabamos y no lo pude evitar. Además estabael hecho de que él aquí era otro. No es que habia dejado de ser un maldito hurón, pero al estar solo el parecía más... humano. Vulnerable. A lo largo del año lo había visto ponerse más flaco, pálido... más triste. No que él me lo dijera, pero una vez que traspasabas su barrera era fácil leerlo.

Tuve que hacer grandes esfuerzos para volver al presente y contestarle.

Ya verás que si lo es. Además es muy dulce y quieres hasta le pondremos crema.

Se lamió los labios (dejandome momentáneamente perturbada) y dijo "¿que debo hacer?

- Trae los ingredientes. Aquí esta la receta.

La ojeó y luego se fue a buscarlos. Al minuto volvió y dejó todo en la mesada.

Empezamos a trabajar en silencio... hasta que, de la nada, todo se volvió blanco.

- ¡Mierda!

- ¿Malfoy? ¿Que pasó?

Cuando la bruma blanca se disipó no´pude evitar reirme. Allí estaba Malfoy, lleno de harina de pies a cabeza, resoplándo y tratando de quitarse la harina de la lengua.

-Cállate Granger. -Me dijo. Peroel tono malhumoradode su voz me dió más risa. Me aferré el estómago con fuerza, y reí a mandibula batiente.

- A ver si esto tehace tanta gracia.

Y al instante siguientela bañada en harina era yo. La risa se me cortó. Fruncí el ceño. Ahora el que reia era él.

- ¿A si? - Le pregunté molesta. -¿Esto es gracioso?

Y, con fuerza, le tiré la leche encima.

Se armó el pandemonium.

Los elfos se despertaban y venian a ver si estabamos bien, pero al comprender la situación se iban más tranquilos.

En un momento no pude correr más. Me tiréen el piso, intentado respirarentre risas e hipeos. Me sentí pegajosa no solo por la harina, sino por el aceite,el huevo, la leche, y la manteca derretida que él había alcanzado a tirarme.

Malfoy se alzó ante mí imponente con un balde lleno de agua, y tan sucio como yo. Respiraba con dificultad perosonreía maquiavélicamente, clavando sus ojos en los míos. Sabía que estaba perdida. No podía correr por la risa, y tampoco quería. Alzó el balde sobre su cabeza... y se resbaló con el aceite del piso.

Malfoy cayó encima mío, empapandonos a ambos con el agua. Nos quedamos ahí, shoqueados, sucios y totalmente mojados. Nos miramos a los ojos. La harina mojada por el agua corría por su cara y cabellos y su ropa estaba pesada.

No lo pude evitar. Una risita se me escapó y luego otra y otra. Él tambien se rió y en la maraña de pies nos carcajeamos hasta el dolor y la risa. Reí tanto que perdí conciencia de la realidad y me clavé las uñas en las palmas.

La imagen era tan extraña que no lo pudimos evitar. Después de varios minutos abrí los ojos, limpiandome las lágrimas de paso, y me encontré con sus ojos claros. La risa se mequedó atorada en la garganta al notar su rostro a escasos centímetros de el mío y su mirada escaneando mi rostro, parandose en mis labios. Ni siquiera lo pensé. Me incliné hacia delante y lo besé.

Sus labios eran cálidos y no fríos como imaginaba. Me besó con pasión y yo hize lo mismo, moridiendole debilmente los labios. Él soltó un suave gemido y apoyó una mano en mi cadera, pellizcandola. Mis manos volaron a su cabello y se enredaron en él. A pesar de estar lleno de aceite y huevo seguía siendo sedoso,seguro gracias a un hechizo.

Solté todo el aire que tenía al sentir sus labios bajar a mi cuello y comenzar a besarlo, morderlo y chuparlo con ansias. Empujé su cabeza con fuerza, pidiendolé más y lo sentí sonreir contra mi piel. Aún con esa sonrisa maquiavélica, subió por mi clavicula, tomandose su tiempo en el punto en el que se une el cuello y la clavícula, haciendome suspirar y gemir antes de que sus labios volvieran aatacar los míos con fiereza.

Ninguno de los dos notamos que la puerta se habia abierto hasta que un grito de sorpresa nos interrumpió.

Ambos nos separamos lo más que pudimos, aunque claro, no fue mucho debido a que estabamos acostados uno encima del otro. Al alzar mis ojos hacia la puerta ahogué un gemido de horror.

Allí, en la entrada del retrato se encontraban Harry, Ginny y Ron con el mapa del merodeador en mano.

- o -

La guerra había acabado. Voldemort estaba muerto. ¡Muerto! Todos guardamos silenio un segundo analizando lo que acababa de suceder, mirando a Harry que, con dos varitas en mano, observaba atónito en cuerpo de "Él-AHORA-nombrable".

Y la alegría estalló. La gente llorando, gritando, riendo histéricamente y corriendo en busca de sus seres queridos o de mortífagos (que ahora huian despavoridos).

Corrí yo también entre la multitud buscando a Harry y a Ron. Al verlos me tiré encimade ellos, llorando.

-¡Estan bien! -Los abracé con fuerza, intentando parar de llorar. Ellos me devolvieron el abrazo y así nos quedamos, saboreando el momento. Vivos. -Estan vivos -Sollozé-. ¡Vivos! ¡Estamos vivos! -Nos sonreímos y nos volvimos a abrazar. -No saben cuanto los quiero.

-Nosotros también te queremos, Hermione. -Dijo Ron. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas y los abrazé solo a él. Luego hize lo mismo con Harry.

-Siempre me tendrán.- Les dije. -Debo irme. Quiero ver si...

- ¡HERMIONE! -El grito resonó en el gran salón. Me giré y corrí hacia la voz gritando "¡Draco!" . Si, habíamos pasado a la etapa de los primeros nombres.

Nos abrazamos ante la atónita mirada de la mitaddel comedor, que quedó aún más atónita al ver lo que pasaba después.

Draco tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me besó de lleno en los labios. Todo el dolor, el miedo, el deseo, y el alivio que sentíamos se vió reflejado en en la pasión de ese beso, en el cuál mis manos se enredaron con fuerza en su cabello, y las suyas pasearon de arriba abajo por mi espalda y mi cintura. Duró una eternidad que en realidad fueron segundos. Cuando ya empezaba a marearme por la falta de oxígeno me aparté y apoyé mi frente en la suya, dejando derramar todos mis sentimientos en lágrimas.

-¿Estas llorando? -Me preguntó secandome el rostro con los pulgares.

-No -sollozé sudando por los ojos.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver que repetía las palabras que él habia utilizado para tranquilizarme el día que recibió la marca en el brazo.

Lentamente subí las manos a su cara, palpándola, para saber que no era un sueño, que era real y que él estaba bien.

-Hermione... -Susurró tocando mi rostro de la misma manera.

-Pensé... -Sollozé- Pensé que jamás -Hipé- te volvería a... ver. Tuve.. tanto miedo...

-Yo también -Me dijo.- Tuve tanto miedo de perderte a ti... y a nuestro niño.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y alzé la mirada.

-¿Cómo...?

-Harry y Ron me contaron. -Al ver mis cejas arqueadas dijo: -¿De verdad crees que iba a pasar tantos meses sin saber nada de ti "por mi propia seguridad" mientras tu arriezgabas tu vida para buscar los Horrocruxes? -Sonreí, sabiendo que no debería haber esperado que él se quedara quieto.

-Asi que... -Dije tras unos segundos de silencio. - ¿No estas enojado? -Él bufó-

-Por supuesto que no. Llevas en tu vientre a mi precioso (porque, modestia aparte, si se parece a los dos, será hermoso) hijo que si no me equivoco tendrá dos meses -Asentí. Miró mis ropas (extremadamente sueltas para ocultar mi condición) y sonrió. - ¿Además, como podría estar enojado con la próxima señora Malfoy? -Mi cara de desconcierto lo hizo reir, antes de ponerse serio y bajar a una rodilla. Jadié. -Hermione Jean Granger. Eres la mujer de mi vida. Lo sé. Cada vez que te veo, mi corazón late a mil por hora. No tengo miedo de dar la vida por tí, y eso que las serpientes no somos conocidas precisamente por nuestra valentía. Te amo, y siempre lo haré. Es lo único que en este momento tengo claro como el agua. Todo parece color gris en mi vida excepto tú, que brillas como un faro de luz que me guia hacia una playa donde el amor esta latente. -Frunció el entrecejo. -Eso sonó cursi. -Y me heché a reir antes de que él continuara. -Pero, en serio. Hermione, ¿Me harías el honor -Clavó sus ojos en los míos - de cocinar conmigo para siempre?

Ni siquiera asentí. Me lanzé a sus brazos y lo besé. En el comedor la gente comenzó a aplaudir. Y, en mi estómago, el nuevo Malfoy reía.

Al separnos Draco sonrió y acariciandome el rostro dijo:

-Creo que mis padres quieren conocerte.

Y me arrastró hacia donde sus padres (Con cara de shock total) se encontraban sentados... ¡Dios me guarde!


End file.
